Cuando crees que todo cambio
by alexa.luthien
Summary: Lucy empieza a sentir que no encaja, para ella es como si fuera invisible, sera todo un malentendido?, al parecer Igneel no le explico a Natsu las consecuencias que puede haber para un Dragón al tener cierto tipo de sentimientos. Mi primer fic NaLu :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic :D espero les guste, se me ocurrió una noche que no podía dormir _ **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima :3**

**Bueno disfruten :D**

**Pov Lucy**

Era una fresca mañana en la ciudad de Magnolia, caminaba en dirección al gremio aun que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir últimamente las cosas en fairy tail se habían puesto algo extrañas, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresamos de Edoras, parecía que todo estaba yendo muy bien, Lissana-san regreso con Mira-san y Elfman, Gajeel al fin consiguió su gato (xD) en fin todos estaban muy felices y yo bueno eso pensaba, la verdad las cosas cambiaron por alguna razón sentía que ya no encajaba y bueno cuando regreso Lissana de inmediato se hizo parte del llamado "el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail" desde entonces yo fui retrocediendo poco a poco, participaba cada vez menos en las misiones y ya casi no hablaba con natsu, erza, gray y happy, y aun que pensaba que mi actitud probablemente preocuparía a todos eso no paso dudo que siquiera hayan notado que desde hace un par de días ya ni siquiera me sentaba con ellos y lo admito duele mucho siempre sentí una conexión especial con ellos e especial con...natsu, siempre supe lo importante que fue Lissana en su infancia solo que nunca imagine que él fuera capaz de ignorarme de esa forma es decir seguimos hablando pero todo se ah reducido a solo eso, diablos pasaba tanto tiempo con natsu temo que ahora no puedo imaginar estar sin el…¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando? No! no es así yo…simplemente me acostumbre a su presencia.

**Pov Normal**

Lucy al fin había llegado al gremio miro hacia arriba y sonrió un poco pues a pesar de todo amaba fairy tail, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, ahí estaban todos, al fondo estaban Gajeel y Wendy con Lily y Charle, al fondo detrás de un pilar se encontraba Juvia y claro en la mesa de enfrente se encotraba Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lissana y Elfman, todos platicaban y bebían muy amenamente era en verdad una escena alegre.

**Pov Lucy**

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita pues de repente Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear y Gajeel no tardo en meterse en la pelea y Elfman gritaba ¡Pelear es de hombres!, el maestro por otro lado lloriqueaba por todos los desastres que se estaban causando y

Erza que perdió la paciencia les daba su merecido a Natsu y los otros por ser tan desastrosos, claro que ella hacia mas desastre aun, me disponía a ir con todos ellos pero antes de siquiera dar un paso esa sensación me ataco de nuevo, esa sensación pesimista que había tenido los últimos días, retrocedí un poco y baje la mirada, la gran pelea seguía sillas, mesas y todo tipo de cosas volaban por el lugar de pronto las luces se apagaron y las del escenario se prendieron parece que ya era hora del espectáculo, cielos espero que Gajeel no cante esta noche (xD) pero bueno al menos la pelea se detuvo cuando apagaron las luces todo el mundo incluida yo estábamos esperando a que saliera Mira-san a cantar así que procedí a sentarme en "mi nueva zona de confort" era una pequeña mesa donde nunca nadie se sentaba y estaba ubicada al fondo cerca de la puerta luego la voz de mira-san me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-vaya vaya, parece que todos se calmaron-** dijo mira-san con una cálida sonrisa.

**-esta canción es para todo el gremio que compartimos una importante amistad- **dijo mientras juntaba sus manos lista para cantar…

_Antes de que vayas algún lugar lejano__  
__pienso en todas las cosas que necesito decirte__  
__hoy, otra vez, al pasar tiempo riendo juntos__  
__siento que mi pecho duele un poco__  
__una brisa de primavera sopla esta noche__  
__no quiero dejarte ir__…_

Todos estaban cautivados por la hermosa voz de mira-san y todos la miraban atentamente, pero mi sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco pues la letra de la canción era en verdad "llegadora" y todo esto combinado con los problemas que tenia…pues no terminaría bien…

_esas son las clases de cosas que pienso__  
__pero no puedo decir nada innecesario__  
__"te veré mañana" dijimos en nuestro adiós__  
__camino sola entre las filas de los árboles__  
__y repentinamente recuerdo los restos de mis sueños__  
__el baile de los pétalos de flores revolotean en la brisa__  
__deslizándose a través de los huecos de mi corazón__  
__todo lo que puedo hacer es enfrentar mis sentimientos__  
__no importa qué clase de dolor__  
__ataque mi corazón de nuevo__  
__voy a averiguar__  
__que hay tras esa puerta cerrada…_

No lo pude resistir las lagrimas querían salir pero no quería que nadie me viera llorar, así que me levante y salí del gremio ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

**- parece que llegue a mi limite eh?-**dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

***suspiro* bien no puedo seguir así, todos siguieron adelante yo debo hacer lo mismo-**dije mirando con determinación

**-lamentarme no va a pagar mi renta así que mañana saldré de misión no importa si voy sola- **dije alzando mi puño.

**Contiuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no sean malos es el primer fic que escribo n déjenme saber su opinión así mejorare.**

**La canción para los que quieran saber se llama Harukaze es la del último opening de Bleach c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegra que les gustara :D por ahí vi que me dijeron que no era buena idea que desarrollara la historia muy rápido, pues si la verdad pienso igual no me gusta que la historia sea así como "…entonces le dijo te amo y ella yo también te amo y se besaron y fin" xD tratare de no hacerla así C: y por cierto de vez en cuando pondré comentarios míos entre los diálogos y estarán representados en negrita y entre paréntesis.**

* * *

**Pov normal**

Eran las 9:00am para entonces lucy ya se había duchado y había desayunado, mientras plue la miraba haciendo uno de sus bailes raros lucy le daba los toques finales a su cabello, quería sentirse bien quería verse bien ya que con todo lo que acontece ni se había preocupado por su apariencia personal, hoy iba a ser un gran día y sentía una rara combinación de emoción y nervios pues estaba dispuesta a ir a una misión sola, nunca lo había hecho se sentía emocionada solo que esperaba no encontrar puros trabajos que consistieran en derrotar monstruos pues aun que sabía que era fuerte si algo salía mal no iba a ver nadie que la salvara esta vez…

**Pov Lucy**

**-y….listo!-**dijo terminando de recoger su cabello como acostumbraba

**-muy bien plue estoy lista! Hoy aremos algo importante, estarás conmigo cierto?-**dijo lucy inclinándose para ver al pequeñin

**-¡plue! ¡plue!-**dijo levantando una patita en señal de afirmación

Lucy sonrió al ver esto y se lo llevo en brazos en dirección al gremio, al llegar aun con plue en brazos se acerco a la pizarra esperando encontrar el trabajo perfecto para ella sola, en verdad lucy estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se fijo en quien estaba y quien no sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

**Pov natsu**

Oh Lucy llego temprano…ahora que lo pienso a estado un poco ausente últimamente **(que poca natsu! ﹁﹁****)** creí que quizá seguía triste por algo relacionado con su padre, hace una semana estaba dispuesto a preguntarle pero Erza me dijo que si esa era la razón lo mejor era dejarla en paz ya que era un tema delicado o algo así yo no estaba convencido pero incluso happy creyó que era lo mejor así que decidí hacerles caso.

**Flashback**

Era de noche todos estabamos sentados en la mesa de siempre, Wendy contaba con emoción lo divertido que fue hacer una misión con Charle y Levy mientras un digamos indignado Gajeel estaba al lado cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

**-aun no lo superas verdad Gajeel-**dijo Lily en forma de burla por la cara que tenía su amigo

**-Tsk! Yo…no se de que hablas-**dijo gajeel con un apenas notorio sonrojo en las mejillas **(hasta para gajeel eso es mucho xD)**

**-así que querías ir con levy-chan ne? Gajeel-kun- **dijo lissana con una sonrisa picara sin importar que de hecho levy estuviera a un lado escuchado todo con una cara más roja que el cabello de erza

**-JaJa! no sabía que podías sentirte así cabeza de metal-**dije de forma burlona señalándolo

**-GAAASHDGFHJGMKJHKMFBHG!-**grito gajeel un poco mas sonrojado y haciendo caras graciosas

Todos empezaron a reír mientras el cabeza de metal trataba de matarme, pero note que lucy que estaba sentada en frente estaba sonriendo…solo que note que no lo hacía como de costumbre esta vez no tenía esa gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba ahora no tenía ese brillo, sabía que fingía pero…porque?..

Mientras natsu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pronto todo se había calmado varios ya se habían retirado a sus casas incluida Lucy **(nadie se ah preguntado donde vivirán los demás? :0)** ahora solo quedaban erza, gray y el, al darse cuenta de esto natsu se quedo viendo pensativo una vez más hacia la puerta hasta que la pelirroja lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Oe natsu, que te pasa?-**dijo erza en un tono preocupado

**-uhh…pues...nada en realidad-**dijo natsu tratando de hacer una expresión desinteresada

**-si claro, el metalizado estaba buscándote pelea y tú lo ignoraste por completo-**dijo gray…semi desnudo…

**-gray-sama! Su ropa! /-**grito juvia que se escondía detrás de un pilar

**-pero...cuando!?...J-juvia?! Desde cuando estás ahí?!-**dijo gray tratando de saber dónde estaba su ropa

**-tiene razón natsu normalmente esperaría una reacción en cadena que hiciera que todos en el gremio comenzaran a pelear-**dijo erza mientras se acercaba a natsu

**-está bien…bueno…es que ustedes no han notado que lucy últimamente se comporta de manera extraña?-**dijo natsu mirando a erza

**-bueno ahora que lo mencionas si lo hemos notado…y a decir verdad no creí que tu lo notaras-**dijo erza

**-Eh? que quieres decir con eso?-**dijo natsu un poco indignado

**-es porque natsu es un despistado-**dijo happy burlonamente

**-lo importante aquí es averiguar que le sucede a lucy-**dijo gray que…seguía sin ropa…

**-tal vez tenga algo que ver con su padre…es la única razón por la que la he visto en ese estado-**dijo erza pensativa

**-en ese caso iré a hablar con ella, vamos happy!-**dijo natsu determinadamente

**-Aye!-**

**-no esperen, sea por lo que sea debe haber una razón por la que lucy no haya querido decirnos, lo mejor será dejarla sola por ahora hasta que ella quiera decirnos-**dijo erza seriamente

**-eso es cierto natsu es mejor no meternos donde no nos llaman podría resultar peor-**dijo gray

**-umm…no se cual es el problema pero está bien…-**dijo natsu no muy convencido al respecto

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-Oe natsu que te pasa?-**dijo happy tratando de llamar su atención pero él seguía pensativo

**-Ah! Lu-chan!-**grito levy quien regresaba de una misión con nada menos que gajeel…y Wendy obviamente también con lily y charle **(esos dos que no se atreven a ir solitos xD)**

**-Ah! Levy-chan bienvenida!-**dijo lucy feliz pues sabía que con levy todo seguía normal y son muy buenas amigas.

**-Así que te vas de misión lu-chan-**dijo levy con una gran sonrisa

**-Así es encontré un trabajo perfecto para mí y así podre pagar mi renta de este mes-**dijo lucy feliz sosteniendo el cartel en sus manos

**-Eh? acaso iras sola lu-chan?!-**dijo levy preocupada

**-pues si pero no te preocupes no escogí nada peligroso levy-chan-**dijo lucy algo nerviosa

**-estás segura? No deberías ir con natsu y los demás?-**dijo levy dudosa

Lucy al escuchar esto bajo un poco la mirada pero no el ánimo que tenia aun estaba determinada a hacerlo

**-no…yo…es algo que tengo que hacer sola levy-chan-**dijo negando con la cabeza

**-ya veo…bueno parece que estas decidida lu-chan te deseo suerte-**dijo levy con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner

**-gracias levy-chan nos vemos!-**dijo lucy mientras corría hacia afuera del gremio

Natsu que había escuchado todo pues tenía un buen oído estaba más que confundido, si lucy estaba mal por algo relacionado con su padre o lo que sea, ¿porque parecía feliz? Y si la tristeza ya había pasado ¿por qué no hablaba con él? Y aun mas importante ¿por qué se fue de misión sola? Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de natsu mientras veía a lucy salir del gremio

**-Natsu…lucy se fue de misión sin nosotros-**dijo un triste happy mientras flotaba a un lado del pelirosa.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno se que pude haberlo hecho mejor xD espero que la próxima vez pueda hacerlo mejor, dejen sus opiniones y gracias por leer :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola minna! Muchas gracias por sus reviews por cierto veo que hay gente que no comprendió n.n''' porque se ignoran y etc. Es todo un mal entendido, aun no sé cómo desarrollarlo para que sea concreto gomen.**

**Espero disfruten este c:**

* * *

**-Natsu…Lucy se fue de misión sin nosotros…-**dijo happy triste mientras flotaba al lado de natsu, él por otro lado se notaba en su rostro que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no estaba de acuerdo con dejarla sola en primer lugar.

**-No se preocupen…Lu-chan no fue a hacer nada peligroso-**dijo levy acercándose

**-…- **natsu solo bajo la mirada haciendo pucheros

**-Levy sabes porque lucy se comporta de esa forma?-**dijo happy acercándose a ella

**-Pues…yo iba a preguntarles lo mismo…-**dijo levy con una cara preocupada

**-¿Qué clase de trabajo escogió Levy?-**dijo erza que se acercaba por detrás

**-Etto…oh si! El trabajo era recuperar una carga importante que cayó en el fondo del mar y la recompensa era de 100,000 jewels, dijo que sería pan comido con acuarius-**explico levy

**-Ya veo…entonces no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos-**dijo erza alejándose

**-¿Qué? Lucy se fue sin nosotros y no aremos nada?-**dijo natsu poniéndose de pie

**-El cabeza de cerillo tiene razón, deberíamos ir tras ella-**agrego gray

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste ojos caídos?-**

**-Lo que oíste ojos rasgados-**dijeron natsu y gray que comenzaban a pelear

**-USTEDES!-**les grito erza con esa mirada aterradora

**-¡A-Aye!-**dijeron natsu y gray

**-Escuchen también estoy preocupada pero lo mejor es que no interfiramos…no creo que haya sido una decisión fácil para ella tampoco…-**explico erza

**-Erza tiene razón definitivamente no fue fácil para Lu-chan…-**dijo levy bajando la mirada

* * *

**Mientras tanto Lucy se dirigía al sur de la ciudad de Saiyu**

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Ya eran como las 12:00 y el sol hacia que las cataratas por las cuales la ciudad era famosa brillaran realmente se veía muy hermoso…ojala natsu estuviera aquí para verlo…¡y-y l-los demás también c-claro!...Qué diablos! De donde vino eso?!...pufff tienes que concentrarte lucy…aun que ahora estoy más confundida…pero es mi primera misión sola y tengo que hacerlo bien…

Mientras lucy luchaba con sus problemas existenciales no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y todos en el tren la miraban confundidos mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza estilo anime.

**-Al fin llegue!...es hermoso en verdad!-**dijo lucy

**-¡Plue plue!**

**-De acuerdo…es…por…esta dirección-**dijo lucy apuntado hacia el lugar

Mientras avanzaba podía ver enormes canales, barcos y muchas tiendas que se extendían hasta lo lejos, las calles eran de piedra incluso los puentes todo era en verdad increíble y bello

**-Parece ser que este es el barco...-**dijo lucy mientras subía al barco

**-H-Hola?...vengo de fairy tail…-**dijo lucy recorriendo el barco tratando de encontrar a su cliente

**-Ahhh tu eres la maga que enviaron?-**dijo una voz detrás de lucy

**-Ahh s-si soy lucy –**dijo mirando al chico

El chico era alto de cabello negro, ojos grises y musculoso cosa que podía verse pues no traía camisa

**-Ya veo…segura que podrás?-**cuestiono el chico

**-No te preocupes será algo fácil-**dijo lucy alzando su puño con una gran sonrisa cosa que puso un poco rojo al chico, pues nunca había visto una chica así

**-D-de acuerdo te llevare al lugar donde se perdió la carga…por cierto mi nombre es Jin-**dijo el chico correspondiendo la sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio a Natsu le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

**¿Eh?...¿Qué?...¿Gray?**

Dijo enojado buscando al mago de hielo

* * *

**-Muy bien aquí es donde se perdió-**dijo el chico deteniendo el barco

**-Ya veo…-**dijo lucy asomándose por la borda

**-Seguramente natsu estaría completamente mareado con esto-**dijo sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir…y en voz alta…

**-Pero que?! Otra vez?! Que diablos me pasa?!ayayayadkadcdkmlansmandkd!-**empezó a gritar lucy como loca

**-T-totalmente incomprensible…-**dijo Jin con una gotita cayendo detrás de su cabeza

Luego de unos minutos y que lucy se calmara regreso a su misión…

**-Y dime que lo que aras para recuperar la carga?-**pregunto Jin mientras se sentaba en el borde

**-Ya lo veras-**dijo lucy sonriendo

**-****_Puerta de la portadora del agua ¡yo te abro! AQUARIUS-_**

**-wow! Esa es..tu eres una maga celestial!-**dijo Jin bastante impresionado

**-Asi es, aquarius ayúdame a sacar un vagón de carga que está en el fondo por favor-**dijo lucy sonriendo

**-Tch-**dijo aquarius con esa expresión típica

**-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!-**dijo lucy desesperada agitando sus brazos

**-Silencio, me interrumpiste estaba de vacaciones con mi novio…AHORA LO PAGARAS!-**dijo con un aura tenebrosa y en un movimiento hizo aparecer un remolino que elevo el barco junto con lucy y Jin… y bueno al menos también el vagón que estaba en el fondo

**-Diablos termine dándole también al barco…-**suspiro aquarius

**-Acaso el único objetivo era yo?!-**grito lucy

**-No me llames en una semana estaré de vacaciones-**dijo aquarius antes de desaparecer

**-*suspiro* Es tan mala…-**dijo lucy haciendo pucheros

**-Jajajaja valla ustedes si que deben divertirse en ese gremio-**dijo Jin mientras se levantaba pues había quedado tirado en la orilla de la playa

**-Ahh lo siento mucho como veras es algo temperamental-**dijo lucy mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-No te preocupes me pareció divertido además el barco no sufrió daños y mira…-**dijo Jin apuntando hacia el vagón que quedo en la orilla también

**-Hiciste un buen trabajo lucy te lo agradezco…toma…-**dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño saco con los 100.000 jewels

**-Gracias!-**dijo lucy sonriendo pues se sentía muy bien al haber logrado su primer trabajo sola

**-Bueno debo irme que te valla muy bien Jin!-**dijo lucy que se retiraba

**-E-espera!-**grito Jin lo cual hizo que lucy volteara

**-Crees…que pueda volver a verte algún dia?-**dijo Jin a lo que lucy se impresiono un poco

**-Por supuesto, me divertí mucho hoy nos vemos!-**dijo lucy sonriendo y alzando la mano

**-Je…creo que no entendió lo que quise decir…-**dijo Jin para si mismo mientras agitaba su mano…

Ya estaba por ponerse el sol y mientras tanto Natsu que regresaba a su casa junto con happy volvió a sentir ese escalofrió de antes cosa que hizo que se detuviera, parecía ser algo como un mal presentimiento no estaba seguro…

**-Natsu? Qué pasa?-**pregunto happy extrañado

**-Ah…nada…sigamos-**dijo natsu retomando la caminata

**-Sabes…yo también extraño mucho a Lucy…-**dijo happy volando al lado del slayer

**-Yo no…se de que hablas…-**dijo natsu haciendo pucheros un poco rojo

**-Jeje ahora estás hablando igual que Gajeel-**dijo happy burlonamente

**-¿Eh?! No me compares con el trasero de metal!-**dijo natsu enojado agitando los brazos mientras seguían su camino

Ya estaba cayendo la noche en Magnolia, Lucy venia en el tren de regreso feliz por haberlo logrado y un poco triste por no estar con su compañero, quien sabe que pasara mañana.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bien que les pareció? Hehe ojala les haya gustado hoy batalle mas al escribirla pues las ideas no me llegaban, en fin dejen sus reviews gracias por leer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna! Gracias a los que siguen el fic n.n me alegra que les guste y dejen reviews, creen que subo los caps demasiado rápido? La verdad no tengo un orden especifico, los subo cuando los termino xD en fin disfruten! :D**

* * *

Eran las 9:00am en Magnolia, una mañana cálida y cielo despejado, frente a la casa de cierta chica rubia se encontraban Natsu y Happy comiendo pues salieron de su casa sin desayunar ya querían estar ahí para cuando regresara Lucy de su misión.

**-Oe natsu…¿no estamos desobedeciendo a Erza haciendo esto?-**cuestiono Happy mientras tenía un pescado en la boca

**-*om nom*…No te preocupes…*om nom*…no le preguntaremos nada acerca de su comportamiento-**dijo natsumientras comía un pedazo de pan

**-Entonces que le diremos?-** dijo happy aun con el pez en la boca

**-No lo sé solo quiero hablar con ella…preguntarle cómo le fue en su misión-**dijo natsu mirando al cielo

**-Te gusssssssta-**dijo happy burlonamente

**-Cállate!...y no enrolles tanto la lengua!-**gritaba natsu mientras salían pequeñas llamas de su boca

Mientras Dragneel se quejaba de los comentarios de Happy este volaba alrededor burlándose hasta que algo llamo su atención

**-Ahh! Lucy!-**grito happy que veía venir a la rubia a lo lejos lo cual llamo su atención

**-Luuuuuccyyyyyyyy!-**gritaba happy mientras volaba hacia la rubia a toda velocidad hasta que se lanzo a sus brazos

**-H-happy!...¿Qué?...-**dijo lucy sorprendida, definitivamente no se lo esperaba

**-Lucy eres mala! Te fuiste sin nosotros!-**dijo happy llorando en los brazos de la rubia la cual sonrió con ternura

**-Yo…lo siento…happy…-**dijo lucy abrazando fuerte al gato

**-Io! Lucy…como te fue en tu misión?-**pregunto el slayer cuidando de no decir nada indebido pues no quería tener que vérselas con Erza más tarde

**-Natsu!...yo…pues muy bien…mira lo conseguí-**dijo lucy enseñándole el saco donde estaba el dinero que había ganado

**-Bien hecho lucy-**dijo natsu levantando el pulgar y dándole esa sonrisa que solo él sabía dar

Siempre creí que Natsu tenía una hermosa sonrisa** (yo también! *u*) **es algo difícil de explicar, pero me produce mucha tranquilidad y me hace sentir feliz, definitivamente muy contagiosa, si la vez seguro tu también sonreirás, todo esto pensaba lucy hasta que el Dragneel la regreso a la tierra

**-Así que…donde fue tu misión lucy?-**cuestiono el slayer mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza

**-Pues…fue un poco lejos pero valió la pena, fui al sur de la ciudad de Saiyu, es una ciudad muy hermosa y mi trabajo era recuperar una carga que cayó al fondo del mar, aunque me costó un poco hacer que aquarius me ayudara pero al final salió muy bien…-**contaba lucy muy animada pues estaba contenta de que natsu estuviera interesado aun después de todo lo que acontece y natsu también estaba contento pues hacía rato que no platicaba así con la rubia

**-…y las cascadas eran muy bellas…oh si! Y la persona que solicito el trabajo resulto ser un chico muy amable…etto…ahh si! Jin es su nombre!-** Natsu al escuchar ese nombre el escalofrió recorrió su espalda el mismo que sintió ayer, esto hizo que pasara de su actitud relajada a inquieta, algo le pasaba happy y lucy podían notar que el salyer temblaba y estaba apretando los puños muy ansiosamente pero al parecer el mismo no se había percatado de eso

**-Natsu! Estas bien? Que te sucede?-**decía happy que volaba enfrente de él tratando de llamar su atención

**-Natsu! Te sucede algo malo?-**dijo lucy tomándolo del brazo, esto último logro llamar la atención de natsu

**-No!...yo…estoy bien…vamos happy!...-**dijo natsu soltándose de lucy para luego salir corriendo

**-P-pero!...-**dijo una confundida lucy

**-N-natsu! Espera!...perdón lucy tengo que ir con él!-**grito happy mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se había ido el slayer

**-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-**cuestionaba una confundida lucy mirando con tristeza en la dirección en la que se fueron natsu y happy

**-Supongo…que volvemos a lo mismo…-**dijo lucy para sí misma y aunque quería parecer resignada no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido, suspiro y entro a su casa, necesitaba un baño caliente urgente y ya en la tina relajada mientras miraba hacia el techo le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido esa mañana

**-Fue agradable hablar con el…parecía que no había pasado nada, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así cuando él me sonrió…pero ¿qué hay con esa actitud tan de repente? Se quedo como en blanco y luego simplemente salió corriendo…ese Natsu…espero que no se tratase de una broma…eso sería…algo muy cruel…No! Que estoy pensando él no es esa clase de persona, podrá ser algo inmaduro pero jamás lastimaría a alguien así a propósito, a pesar de todo el es muy noble y cálido y puede hacer que cualquier persona sonría si el sonríe…él es en verdad increíble…**

Luego de percatarse de las conclusiones a las que estaba llegando la cara de lucy ahora si estaba completamente roja

**-¿Q-que me sucede?-**dijo por lo bajo mientras hundía la cara bajo el agua

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Natsu y Happy

* * *

**-¿Qué te sucede?! Natsu!-**le decía happy a natsu que estaba vuelto loco

**-No sé!...Siento raro! Siento raro! No lo entiendo!-**gritaba un natsu desesperado agarrando su cabeza mientras sacaba pequeñas llamas de su boca y corría por todas partes

**-Detente Natsu! Vas a terminar quemando la casa!-**regañaba happy siguiéndolo mientras corría y corría

**-No me molestes Happy! No es como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito! Mis llamas se escapan involuntariamente!-**decía natsu desesperadamente

**-Que haré? Si no lo detengo terminara destruyendo la casa-**decía happy llorando de forma graciosa mientras flotaba en eso se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

**-Oe Natsu! Erza se entero de que fuiste a ver a Lucy! Estas en problemas!-**grito Gray a través de la puerta

**-Gray! Ayuda a Natsu por favor!-**dijo happy mientras abría la puerta

**-¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué te sucede natsu?-**dijo gray al ver a natsu corriendo de un lado a otro sacando llamas de la boca

**-No tenemos idea de que le pasa dice que las llamas salen involuntariamente de su boca-**explico happy

**-Siento raro! Siento raro!-**seguía gritando natsu

**-Tsk si que eres molesto! Ya deja de quejarte!**

**_¡Ice make! Kori no maho zokei!_**

Gray finalmente había logrado detener a natsu congelándolo el cual luego se libero usando el calor de su cuerpo por la ira

**-Idiota! Por qué hiciste eso?-**le dijo natsu a gray desafiantemente

**-¿Eh? Deberías agradecerme hice que dejaras de escupir flamas-**dijo gray desinteresadamente

**-No necesitaba tu ayuda!-**grito natsu agitando los brazos

**-Ya ya natsu, lo que pasa es que estabas incontenible!-**dijo happy poniéndose en frente del slayer

**-De cualquier forma, qué diablos fue todo eso?-**cuestiono gray

**-Yo…no estoy seguro…-**contesto natsu ya más calmado

Nada mas lucy menciono a ese tipo y mi cuerpo se descontrolo por completo, en verdad no lo comprendo pero definitivamente no puede ser algo bueno…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, dejen sus reviews si gustan y gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Io minna! Aquí les traigo la 5ta parte, aun no sé cuantos capítulos van a ser xD pero presiento que quedan unos pocos c:**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**-De cualquier forma, qué diablos fue todo eso?-**cuestiono gray

**-Yo…no estoy seguro…-**contesto natsu ya más calmado

Nada mas lucy menciono a ese tipo y mi cuerpo se descontrolo por completo, en verdad no lo comprendo pero definitivamente no es algo bueno…

**-¿y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?...¿acaso se te derritió el cerebro?-**dijo gray

**-¿Qué dijiste trasero congelado?-**dijo natsu fastidiado

**-Cálmate natsu, gray tiene razón-**dijo happy

**-¿Eh? Happy! te vas a poner de su lado?-**dijo natsu

**-Natsu solo estamos preocupados, nunca te habíamos visto en ese estado-**dijo happy preocupado haciéndole frente

**-A todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**dijo gray acercándose

**-Natsu y yo estábamos hablando con lucy sobre su misión y de repente natsu empezó a temblar de una manera muy extraña y cuando lucy y yo intentamos hablarle salió corriendo…-**contaba happy

**-Eso no tiene sentido...b****ueno yo me retiro…-**dijo gray caminando hacia la puerta

**-A todo esto ¿a qué viniste gray?-**dijo natsu cruzando los brazos

**-Ya te lo dije, Erza se entero que fuiste con lucy-**dijo gray lo cual hizo que la cara de natsu se pusiera azul

**-e…er…c…co…mo..y..yo…¡¿EH?!-**dijo natsu paralizado por el miedo

**-al parecer alguien del gremio te vio, bien yo solo vine a advertirte…nos vemos-**dijo gray saliendo de la casa

**-¡ERZA NOS VA A MATAR!-**grito natsu mirando al techo

**-NO ES JUSTO TODO FUE IDEA TUYA!-**dijo happy mientras lloraba de manera graciosa

Al día siguiente, en la puerta del gremio se asomaban cautelosamente Natsu y Happy, temiendo por su vida al toparse con una muy furiosa Erza.

**-P-parece que no está aquí…-**dijo natsu mientras se asomaba cautelosamente en pose de ninja

**-N-natsu tengo miedo T-T…-**dijo happy que estaba temblando detrás del slayer

**-No te preocupes no está aquí, vamos entremos…-**dijo natsu sintiéndose aliviado solo que cuando caminaban hacia adentro notaron la expresión en las caras de los demás en el gremio

**-¿Eh? Que les pasa?-**cuestiono natsu arqueando una ceja

**-¿Porque tienen esas caras de miedo?-**preguntaba happy que volaba al lado de natsu

**-¡USTEDES!-**dijo una voz detrás de natsu y happy que al escucharla hizo que se ambos se estremecieran y girando la cabeza lentamente se encontraron con una aterradora Erza con un aura aterradora y antes de que pudieran correr esta los sujeto y levanto por detrás

**-Tengo que hablar con ustedes en privado-**dijo erza mientras natsu y happy se agitaban con desesperación en un inútil intento de zafarse para luego caer resignados mientras sus almas escapaban por su boca

**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto una voz detrás de ellos lo cual hizo que erza volteara, era Lucy que acababa de llegar al gremio

**-Ah Lucy, no te preocupes solo voy a reprender a estos dos-**dijo erza para luego dirigirse a un lugar más privado junto con natsu y happy que tenian los ojos en blanco

**-Gray, Lissana vengan conmigo…-**pidió erza a lo cual ambos magos asintieron y la siguieron, cosa que fue como un balde de agua helada para lucy quien los veía alejarse, lucy apretó los puños y bajo la mirada

**-lu-chan! Te encuentras bien?-**dijo levy acercándose

**-Ah…si levy-chan…no te preocupes-**dijo lucy disimulando una sonrisa

**-Dime…tiene que ver con natsu?-**dijo levy de repente haciendo que la rubia la mirara con grandes ojos

**-eh…pues…si, algo así…-**dijo lucy pues sabía que era inútil tratar de engañar a levy

**-Vamos cuéntame, puedes confiar en mi Lu-chan, no le diré a nadie-**dijo levy con una gran sonrisa

Lucy al ver a su amiga tan preocupada no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo, mientras lucy le contaba todo desde el principio levy escuchaba todo muy atentamente sin darse cuenta de que cierto slayer de hierro las estaba escuchando y cuando escucho lo que lucy relataba acerca de lo que paso con natsu, Gajeel sonrió de lado para luego levantarse e irse

**-Pero Lucy! Es todo un malentendido! En verdad todos estaban preocupados por ti y te extrañaban! En especial natsu!-**dijo levy algo desesperada pues no creía que se hubiese armado todo ese lió por culpa de estar en el lugar y momento equivocados

**-Pero levy-chan! Acaso no viste lo que paso hace un momento con Erza y los demás?-**dijo lucy un poco dolida

**-Estoy segura de que debe haber una razón!...Lucy…en verdad me duele que pienses así, ninguno de ellos te a olvidado estoy segura de eso…puede que te hayas sentido un poco rezagada por Lissana-chan pero eso es porque no la conoces del todo, ella siempre fue muy unida a todo el gremio y ahora que volvió solo quería sentirse parte del gremio otra vez y estoy segura de que también quiere establecer lazos contigo Lu-chan!-**dijo Levy sujetandole la mano con una seriedad que lucy nunca había visto, esas palabras fueron como un rayo de luz para lucy ahora todos esos sentimientos que habían nublado su corazón desaparecieron...

**-Levy-chan…tienes razón fui una completa idiota, todo este tiempo pensé que todos se alejaban de mi pero estaba equivocada, era yo quien se alejo de todos y los hizo preocuparse por culpa de mis estúpidos celos-**dijo lucy quien era invadida por la culpa

**-Fui una egoísta...- **dijo lucy por lo bajo apretando los puños

**-Tienes que hablar con ellos Lu-chan! Ellos esperan que lo hagas-**dijo levy mientras le daba a lucy una cálida sonrisa

**-Hi!...gracias levy-chan-**dijo lucy devolviéndole la sonrisa

**-Ah por cierto…según lo que me contaste que paso con natsu, creo…que estaba celoso lu-chan-**dijo levy con una expresión picara cosa que hizo a lucy sonrojarse

**-I-imposible…ni siquiera el sabia que es lo que le ocurría…-**dijo lucy negando con sus manos aun roja por el comentario

**-Natsu es como un niño pequeño lu-chan, todos sabemos que el día en que tuviera esos sentimientos habría que estar ahí para explicarle, es muy despistado-**dijo levy divertida

Lucy aunque no quisiera admitirlo levy tenía razón acerca de natsu pero…¿de verdad natsu tubo un ataque de celos?...¿acaso…natsu gustaba de ella? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de lucy mientras levy veía divertida como su amiga estaba completamente roja sacando humito por la cabeza

* * *

**Mientras tanto…en algún lugar del gremio…**

* * *

**-Erza! Ya te dije que no le dije nada de lo que hablamos a lucy!-**dijo natsu quien estaba siendo interrogado por todos como si fuera un criminal

**-¡Aye! Nosotros solo queríamos saber cómo le había ido a lucy en su misión-**dijo happy que estaba escondido detrás del slayer

**-Aun así natsu, pudiste haber metido la pata-**dijo lissana cruzada de brazos

**-De todos modos no pudimos hablar mucho con Lucy ya que natsu tuvo un extraño ataque-**dijo happy lo cual llamo la atención de ambas magas

**-¿Un ataque? ¿De qué hablan?-**cuestiono Erza

**-Cuando Lucy nos contaba sobre su misión de repente natsu empezó a comportarse extraño y después de salir corriendo comenzó a escupir flamas involuntariamente-**dijo happy que lo decía como si fuera algo divertido

**-Es cierto, de hecho tuve que hacerme cargo antes de que este idiota destruyera su propia casa-**dijo gray quien estaba recargado en la pared

**-Cuida tus palabras, pantalones congelados!-**grito natsu

**-No es momento de pelear natsu, eso que dices es preocupante-**dijo lissana

**-Lissana tiene razón…bien veamos…¿exactamente que dijo lucy antes de que te ocurriera eso?-**pregunto erza seriamente

De inmediato a natsu se le vino a la mente ese nombre, se cruzo de brazos y bajo la mirada, camino un poco y contesto a la pregunta que le habían hecho, Erza, Lissana, Gray e incluso Happy escuchaban la historia con atención y de inmediato Erza y Lissana que ya habían comprendido todo se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa, por otro lado Gray y Happy aun no entendían nada

**-Para mí esa historia sigue sin tener sentido-**dijo Gray ingenuamente

**-Natsu creo que sabemos que te ocurrió…-**dijo erza caminando hacia el sonriendo

**-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?-**dijeron natsu y happy al unisonó

Erza y Lissana asintieron

**-Lo que pasa es que…-**

**-Estas celoso-**interrumpió una voz a Erza, todos voltearon al escucharla

**-¿Gajeel?-**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n hihi como que se acerca el final :D, en fin dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Io! Como les va? Una vez más les agradezco a los que siguen el fic y a los que dejan reviews :D**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Viajando en tren se encontraba cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que miraba por la ventana las hermosas montañas con grandes campos, el vestía una playera de color negro con una línea horizontal azul con unos pantalones cortos de color café y en sus manos sostenía un mapa de la ciudad de magnolia donde tenía bien marcada la ubicación del gremio fairy tail, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de repente…

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el gremio**

* * *

**-¿Gajeel?-**dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

**-¿Celos? ¿Qué quieres decir con "celos"?-**dijo natsu arqueando una ceja

**-Es obvio si lo piensas detenidamente natsu-**dijo lissana con una mano en la barbilla

**-Así es, no puede ser coincidencia que después de que Lucy menciono a ese tal Jin tu empezaras a actuar de esa manera-**explico Erza

**-¿Están diciendo que el cabeza de cerillo comenzó a escupir llamas involuntariamente porque sentía celos?-**cuestiono Gray confundido

**-¡Oigan! Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí-**dijo natsu agitando los brazos sonrojado**-Además no quisiera admitirlo pero el ojos caídos tiene razón…n-no creo que ese fuera un ataque de celos…-**dijo natsu girando la cabeza todavía más rojo

**-¿En serio no lo sabes salamander?-**dijo gajeel saliendo de entre las sombras

**-¿saber qué?-**respondió natsu

**-Aparentemente Igneel no te explico nada…-**suspiro Gajeel

**-Solo nos estas confundiendo mas, así que explícanos, supongo que a eso viniste-**dijo Erza

** -De acuerdo…antes de que Metalicana desapareciera me explico que cuando se es un dragón maduro ciertas emociones pueden ser peligrosas si no se sabe controlarlas, en tu caso pudiste haber llegado a perder la razón, el gato azul y la rubia tuvieron suerte…-**explico gajeel

**-¿Quieres decir que los slayer somos peligrosos cuando tenemos ese tipo de sentimientos?-**cuestiono natsu

**-En serio no puedo creer que Igneel no te dijera…-**dijo gajeel volteando la mirada

**-¡Era muy pequeño, aunque me lo hubiera dicho no habría tenido idea de lo que estaba hablando!-**grito natsu de forma graciosa

**-Como sea…¡Natsu!...lo que dice Gajeel es serio, será mejor que aprendas a contener tu poder-**explico Erza seriamente

**-Esperen, esperen…entonces eso quiere decir que…¿a natsu le gusta lucy?-**dijo gray con una sonrisa burlona lo cual hizo que como un rayo la cabeza de natsu se iluminara

**-n-n-no…puede…n-no….-**balbuceaba natsu mientras se sujetaba la cabeza de rodillas en el suelo y su cara estaba totalmente roja y echaba humito mientras tanto gray se reía de el

**-Jeje en verdad te gusssssssta-**dijo happy divertido que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen mientras los demás miraban la divertida escena

**-En verdad se acaban de dar cuenta cierto…-**dijeron Erza, Lissana y Gajeel al unisonó mientras una gotita bajaba por su cabeza

**-Oe natsu-**dijo Erza llamando la atención del slayer quien aun tenía la cara muy roja

**-Creo que todos sabemos lo que tienes que hacer ahora ¿no es cierto?-**dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos

**-¿Q-que?...-**contesto natsu apenas mirándola, era increíble la pena que lo invadía en ese momento

** -Natsu…supongo que fue algo muy repentino para alguien tan despistado como tu darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…pero…no hay porque estar apenado, lo que sientes es muy hermoso-**dijo lissana poniendo la mano en el su hombro dándole una cálida sonrisa, Natsu la miro para luego levantarse del suelo con la cara un poco roja pero en alto

**-Tienes razón…gracias Lissana…-**contesto natsu con una sonrisa

**-Muy bien, ¡Natsu! Ve por ella!-**dijo Erza apuntando al slayer

**-Eh…que…no es muy pronto?...-**dijo natsu rascando un poco su mejilla

**-Idiota, ¿acaso crees que Lucy va a estar ahí esperándote? Ella no sabe nada y si no lo haces ahora alguien podría adelantársete-**dijo Gray seriamente lo cual sorprendió a los presentes pues lo que dijo fue muy acertado, natsu lo miro y luego asintió con la cabeza, apretó los puños y salió de la habitación donde estaban para dirigirse a buscar a la rubia mientras todos lo veían irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros

**-¡Levy!-**grito natsu llamando la atención de esta

**-Natsu! Que sucede?-**pregunto la peliazulada con algo de impresión

**-En..en donde esta Lucy?...-**cuestiono Natsu sin poder evitar ponerse rojo algo que levy noto y no estaba segura de si decirle sería buena idea

**-Ella…pues…acaba de salir del gremio…pero…-**

**-Gracias!-**dijo natsu interrumpiendo a levy para luego salir corriendo fuera del gremio

**-¡E-espera! ¡Natsu!-**grito levy sin tener éxito

**-¿Qué pasa Levy?-**dijo Erza que se acercaba junto con Lissana, Gray y Gajeel

**-Lo que pasa es que Natsu llego preguntándome en donde estaba lucy y le dije que se acababa de ir del gremio…pero…no me dejo terminar de decirle que se había ido con un chico que había venido desde lejos para verla y ahora tengo un mal presentimiento-**explico levy

Lo último que dijo alarmo a los presentes pues ahora ya sabían la reacción que tendría natsu si llegaba a ver a lucy con otro chico

**-¡Rápido tenemos que ir tras el antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Levy! ¿Hacia dónde se dirigió lucy?-**cuestiono erza

**-Ella se fue con él en esa dirección-**dijo levy apuntando

**-Ese idiota-**dijo gray por lo bajo mientras corría hacia afuera junto con erza

**-Vamos-**dijo gajeel quien levanto a levy con una mano

**-¿Q-que diablos estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!-**dijo levy sonrojada

**-Si te llevo conmigo llegare más rápido-**dijo el slayer para luego salir corriendo

**-¡Yo los espero aquí!-**grito Lissana quien realmente no quería presenciar cualquier situación que se presentara

* * *

**Mientras tanto en una de las calles de Magnolia**

* * *

**-Y dime, ¿cuando fue que llegaste?-**pregunto lucy a cierto chico ojigris

**-Esta tarde, esta ciudad es muy hermosa-**dijo Jin mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas pues ya era de noche

**-No tanto como Saiyu- **respondió lucy sonriendo cosa que sonrojo al chico

**-¿Y a que viniste? Supongo que por negocios o algo así-**pregunto lucy

**-No…yo…bueno vine a verte a ti…-**contesto Jin sonriéndole a la rubia un poco sonrojado

**-¡¿Qué?!-**dijo lucy abriendo mucho los ojos

**-Hehe…si supongo que es algo repentino…-**dijo riendo levemente rascándose la cabeza

**-Lo...lo es…-**dijo lucy sin saber qué hacer, ¿acaso este chico le estaba dando una confesión?

**-Lo siento…no es mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda…es solo que…creo que tienes una sonrisa muy bella…y sentí que quería verla de nuevo-**dijo el chico sonrojado pero mirándola a los ojos, Lucy por otro lado también se sentía apenada pues nunca le habían dicho ese tipo de cosas

**-Eso…eso quiere decir que…-**

**-Me gustas-**interrumpió Jin a lucy

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D me parece que el que sigue será el final n.n tengo que esforzarme para que sea bueno, en fin gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Io minna! Aquí les traigo el capítulo final, me alegra que les haya gustado :D trate de buscar una forma de alargarlo pero no pude gomen Dx gracias a los que siguieron mi fic! Pronto haré otro, en fin…Disfruten!**

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Corría a toda velocidad a la casa de Lucy, estaba en verdad nervioso ni siquiera sabía que es lo que le iba a decir, la verdad no soy muy bueno hablando y cuando este frente a ella se que no voy a encontrar la forma de expresarle estos sentimientos que habían estado dormidos dentro de mi desde el día en que la conocí, así que…Lucy…creo que simplemente no voy a dejarte sola nunca más, quiero que estés conmigo y con happy todo el tiempo y así asegurarme de que estés a salvo, quiero que vallamos juntos a las misiones, quiero que comamos y riamos en el gremio juntos…así es como voy a decirte que te quiero…Lucy!...

**-¡Estoy encendido!-**dijo natsu sonriendo mientras corría

**Pov Normal**

Natsu al fin había llegado a la casa de la rubia y para variar y no perder la costumbre entro por la ventana en un ágil salto, la abrió y entro, al parecer no estaba ahí el había pensado que quizás ya estaba dormida pero la cama estaba hecha

**-Parece que no ha llegado…-**dijo natsu mirando alrededor hasta que vio un pequeño cofre café conocido, ahí era donde estaban las cartas que Lucy le escribía a su madre, natsu lo contemplo por unos momentos para luego acercarse…

**-No se preocupe…cuidare de ella por usted…-**susurro natsu mientras posaba su mano en el cofre en medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, se quedo así por unos momentos hasta que se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana para luego lanzarse, ya en el suelo olfateo un poco y pudo distinguir el olor de Lucy

**-No está muy lejos…-**dijo natsu para luego salir corriendo

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna de las calles de Magnolia**

* * *

** -Me gustas-**dijo Jin interrumpiendo a Lucy y agarrando sus manos, esta ultima abrió grande los ojos

**-Yo…yo…-**decía Lucy difícilmente, no sabía qué hacer

**-Por favor…acepta mis sentimientos…aunque sea muy repentino puedo asegurarte de que son sinceros-**decía Jinmirándola fijamente a los ojos

**-Lo siento…-**dijo lucy bajando la mirada

**-uh?...-**dijo Jin casi en un susurro

**-Gracias…aprecio mucho lo que has dicho y el que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme…es solo que…-**dijo lucy mirándolo

**-Es alguien más…¿cierto?...-**cuestiono Jin

**-…Si…yo…yo lo…-**

**-¡No!, no te disculpes…parece que llegue tarde, es todo…ese chico quien quiera que sea, es muy afortunado-**dijo Jin soltando a Lucy

**-Bueno…en realidad no sé si algún día podre decirle…-**dijo lucy ladeando la mirada

**-¿Por qué no?-**pregunto Jin

**-Es complicado, es mi amigo y no sé como reaccionaria…-**contesto lucy

**-Bueno, creo que solo un idiota no te correspondería…y creo que él no lo es al haber logrado enamorarte a ti-**dijo Jin con una sonrisa

Enamorarme…enamorarme yo…de…natsu…pensaba en esas palabras una y otra vez produciéndome una sensación abrumadora en el pecho, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración se agito, no podía verlo pero apuesto a que estaba totalmente sonrojada y repentinamente vinieron a mi mente recuerdos, todos aquellos donde rieron, lloraron, lucharon y donde él la había protegido

**-Lucy…-**dijo Jin agarrándola de los brazos sacándola de sus pensamientos

**-¡Ve por el!-**dijo el ojigris dándole una sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo

**-Gra…gracias-**contesto lucy correspondiendo al abrazo…

Esta cerca…pensaba natsu mientras corría por una calle solitaria para luego doblar hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba una calle iluminada y con varias personas caminando, natsu se detuvo a buscarla pues el olor terminaba ahí, caminaba entre las personas hasta que vio algo que lo hizo detener, abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a lucy abrazando a un chico, natsu solo se quedo ahí paralizado en medio de la calle

Lucy se despedía de Jin quien debía tomar el tren si quería estar en su casa por la mañana, mientras se alejaba lucy agitaba la mano pensando en lo que le había dicho acerca de natsu

**-Creo…que debo decirle…-**dijo Lucy por lo bajo con una sonrisa

Cuando Jin desapareció a lo lejos lucy se dispuso a irse a casa y al darse vuelta a lo lejos se encontró con una figura conocida

**-Na…natsu?-**dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos pues no distinguía bien, decidió acercarse pero entre mas lo hacia se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien hasta que vio a natsu exactamente igual que ayer, estaba temblando y respirando frenéticamente y las personas que estaban cerca corrieron asustados

**-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te sucede?...-**dijo lucy queriendo acercarse hasta que una voz la interrumpió

**-¡Lucy no te le acerques!-**era Erza que venía corriendo junto con Gray y Gajeel quien cargaba a Levy en su hombro

**-Pero…¿por…-**Lucy fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador…era más bien un rugido parecido al de una enorme bestia, Lucy cubriendo sus oídos miro a Natsu que era el dueño de aquel rugido que hacia estremecer el suelo, la rubia quedo perpleja al darse cuenta de que natsu tenía los ojos en blanco, estaba arrodillado mirando hacia el cielo y sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes. De repente un calor intenso se empezó a sentir tanto que Lucy tubo que cubrirse con sus brazos

**-Que…que diablos está pasando?-**dijo lucy aun cubriéndose

**-¡Luuuucy!-**grito happy que venía volando a toda velocidad para luego tomar a lucy y elevarla

**-¡Tenemos que alejarnos! -**dijo happy preocupado

**-¿Pero porque? ¿Qué le sucede a natsu?-**cuestiono lucy mirando al pelirosa desde arriba

**-Es complicado de explicar…pero ese de ahí ahora mismo no es natsu…-**dijo happy

**-…-**Lucy solo miraba a happy perpleja

**-Yo lo vi todo desde lejos mientras venia volando…natsu te vio abrazando a ese chico, no lo entiendo muy bien pero ahora mismo el está teniendo un ataque de celos…-**Explico happy seriamente

Lucy de inmediato entendió todo, así que Levy tenia razón, lo de antes también fue un ataque de celos

**-¡Lu-chan! ¿estás bien?-**grito levy que estaba siendo sostenida por Gajeel

**-¡S-si!...pero ¿que va a pasar con natsu?-**cuestiono la rubia preocupada, lo cual hizo que todos miraran a gajeel

**-Lo siento…ahora mismo no se qué se puede hacer para contenerlo, Metalicana no me lo dijo…-**dijo el slayer volteando la mirada

De repente Natsu soltó otro rugido que esta vez partió el suelo alrededor de él, luego de eso una enorme columna de llamas lo envolvió causando una onda que hizo retroceder a Erza, Gray y Gajeel, y haciendo que happy y lucy cayeran al suelo

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-**cuestiono Erza

**-Yo lo detendré, pude hacerlo antes-**dijo Gray en posición

**_¡Ice make! Kori no maho zokei!_**

Gray congelo el suelo en dirección a donde estaba natsu pero el hielo fue destruido en cuestión de segundos antes de siquiera tocar las llamas

**-I-imposible…-**dijo Gray perplejo

**-Supongo que no tengo opción…-**dijo Gajeel en pose de batalla, quien puso a Levy detrás de él

**-¡No espera!-**dijo Lucy poniéndose frente a el

**-Todo esto es mi culpa…tengo que solucionarlo yo misma…-**dijo Lucy dándoles la espalda a los presentes, dicho eso Lucy empezó a acercarse a natsu aun con el intenso calor que había a su alrededor

**-¡Espera, Lucy!-**grito Erza

**-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-**grito Gray

**-¡Idiota, si te acercas mas morirás quemada!-**grito Gajeel

**-¡Lu-chan! ¡detente!-**

Los gritos de los magos eran inútiles, Lucy estaba decidida y siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a la gran columna de fuego que rodeaba a natsu

**-¡Natsu!...yo se que puedes oírme lo sé, por favor detente…¡yo lo siento!, todo esto es mi culpa…pero…quiero que sepas que entre ese chico y yo no hubo nada…y nunca lo habrá…todo…todo es un malentendido…-**grito Lucy a natsu quien aun estaba fuera de si

**-Natsu…yo…yo te quiero…-**dicho esto Lucy camino hacia la columna de fuego y con un rostro donde se notaba el intenso dolor siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a Natsu y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar el dolor ella lo abrazo, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, los demás veían la escena temiendo lo peor**-Natsu…Lucy…-**susurro happy que lloraba, Lucy abrazo a natsu aun con tanto dolor hasta que luego de unos minutos levanto su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del oído y entonces susurro…

**-Natsu…te quiero…te quiero desde el momento en que nos conocimos…en la última semana me di cuenta de que…yo…no puedo imaginar mi vida si tú no estás ahí conmigo…por eso…por favor…¡Vuelve a ser tu mismo!-**dijo lucy gritando esto último, el dragón soltó otro rugido aun más intenso que hizo que la gran columna de fuego brillara con tal intensidad que los que estaban fuera de ella quedaran casi cegados luego de eso hubo una gran onda que termino destruyendo gran parte de la calle

**-¡Natsu, Lucy!-**grito happy mientras los otros cubrían sus ojos de la intensa luz

Pronto la luz desapareció dejando en su lugar un montón de humo y tierra, cuando esta se disipaba dejo ver un par de siluetas, eran Natsu y Lucy que ahora estaban arrodillados, esta ultima seguía fuertemente abraza al slayer mientras que este parecía estar inconsciente pues sus brazos colgaban a los lados, happy y los demás miraban la escena temiendo lo peor hasta que natsu empezó a elevar lentamente sus brazos lo cual hizo que Lucy abriera los ojos, natsu finalmente rodeo a Lucy con sus brazos

**-…Lucy…-**dijo natsu en un susurro quien aun sostenía su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

**-Natsu…-**dijo Lucy también en un susurro, comenzando a llorar, natsu al sentir esto se separo lentamente de la rubia para luego verla a los ojos

**-…solo…nunca me dejes…-**dijo natsu para luego abrazarla más fuerte

**-…si…-**dijo lucy quien aun lloraba

Los demás que habían presenciado todo, estaban aliviados en especial happy que no dejaba de llorar, Levy quedo conmovida y lagrimas comenzaron a salirle, Erza, Gray y Gajeel sonreían aliviados

**-¡Naaatsuuuu, Luuuucyyyy!-**grito happy mientras corría hacia ellos para luego unirse al largo abrazo

**-…así es como la princesa se enamoro del dragón y lo salvo…-**dijo levy limpiándose las lagrimas

Y así esa escena era acompañada de un hermoso amanecer en Magnolia, Natsu y Lucy ahora se miraban entre sí sonriéndose el uno al otro, en movimientos lentos se acercaban el uno al otro, Lucy podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de natsu y este podía sentir el aroma que emanaba ella, lentamente sus labios se rosaron causando que se estremecieran por dentro, causando que sus corazones latieran con mucha intensidad pero antes de que aquel beso pudiera profundizarse…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Se gussssssssssstan-**

**-Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**grito un happy quien de inmediato fue goleado y lanzado por Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Levy, dejando a un Natsu y una Lucy terriblemente rojos y echando humo.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Minna! Que les pareció el final? "Happy, arruinando momentos emotivos desde tiempos inmemoriales" xD no me maten D:**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguieron el fic hasta el final y me dejaban reviews! Pronto vendré con nuevas historias, nos leemos :'D**


End file.
